Of Love and Fanfiction: Unfulfilled Promises
by silentmusician202
Summary: Heather and Alejandro's relationship was filled with broken and unfulfilled promises. It was painful for Heather,pure Hell. But why did she keep coming back? When the hard decision comes,will Heather pick Justin's Heaven or Alejandro's Hell?    June entry


"And now we'll listen to Alejandro's wife,Heather."

Heather slowly stood up as her name was called. She walked to the podium withher head held high.

Not a tear fell on her face-strange,for someone else,but normal for Heather.

"Hello," she greeted. She faintly smiled. Every second she felt like she was getting weaker. Heart-break can do that to you. "When I first met Alejandro,I-I thought he was the devil. With all he's done,he might have actually been. But still,I love him. I don't know why I chose him. I could have had a happy,carefree life with Justin. There would have been no problems then. None at all. It would have been Heaven,but,of course,I chose to go through hell with Alejandro."

* * *

><p>"You're just a piece of shit Alejandro." Heather ran past him to pack up her clothes.<p>

Alejandro sighed. "Mi amor...Don't do this."

"You cheated on me!" Heather growled.

"It was a one time thing." Alejandro tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her.

Heather pushed his arm away. "I'm not gonna stay here when I know you're fucking twits like-" She groaned. "Courtney."

"Courtney means nothing to me! And I wasn't fucking her!" Alejandro exclaimed.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"You want the truth!" Alejandro grabbed her arm,enough to trap her,but not enough to hurt her. He twirled Heather around so he could face her. "I did...do...that to Courtney-"

"Great." Heather rolled her eyes.

"But it meant nothing to me! She means nothing to me. You're the only one I want to be with Heather," he said in the seductive voice Heather always hated.

Heather glared at him,Alejandro smirked. He could see Heather slowly melting in front of him. Once again he had her wrapped around around his finger,and more. Alejandro was in control,and Heather hated it. She hated how he could easily weave out his plans. She hated how everything would always work out for him,including now. But still,she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Heather moved back. "I don't believe you."

Alejandro pulled her back. "Believe it. I will never do it again. Te prometo. I promise." He pulled closer,until their lips gently touched.

They were two stupid college students then.

* * *

><p>"But," Heather said. "That was just another half-hearted promise. He did end up cheating again, with Gwen,LeShawna,Bridget,and Courtney...constantly. And every time I said that I would pack up and leave. Every time he broke his promises I said I would leave. I never did. He kept pulling me back,then pushed me away. We were just broken promises;his 'I won't cheat', 'I'll give you the world,'I'll stay with you forever'," Heather stared into the eyes of her child, her sad child. She swallowed a tear. In her mind she said, <em>I'm sorry<em>,then she continued. "mine," She swallowed again. " 'I would never cheat on you."

It was a painful memory she never told anyone.

* * *

><p>"Do you love him?"He said,confronting her with a question he had in his mind for a while. They were a happily married couple,Heather and Alejandro. Or so it seemed?<p>

"Does it matter? You've cheated on me plenty of times!" she yelled.

"But it's different now!"

Yes,while they were dating Alejandro did cheat on Heather,but only while they we dating. Heather cheating on him while they were married,well,that's more extreme.

"No it's not," Heather tried to argue. She knew she was dead wrong.

Alejandro sighed. "You didn't answer me. Do you love him?"

Heather averted her eyes. "I don't know."

"Heather!"

"Okay maybe!" Exes are hard to get over,even when your married. It's especially hard when your ex is the rich,successful,hot,loving Justin,and your husband is the out-of work, dreamer,Alejandro. Of course Alejandro did have his good looks,and deceptive personality,but sometimes it would drive Heather crazy. Regularly they would fight about money(Heather was a spender,Alejandro was unemployed),futures (Heather wanted to travel,Alejandro wanted to stay home), kids(heather said no,Alejandro said yes),and now lovers. Justin was the shoulder Heather ran to to cry. He was always there. He believed in her dreams,he was supportive. He never picked a fight. Most of all,he made he feel young again. It was her little Heaven to see him,even if it was just for a little bit.

"Four months," Alejandro said. "we're married for four months,and now you tell me you're in love with someone else!"

"I only said maybe!"

"You might as well have said yes!" This silenced Heather. Alejandro had a way of doing that.

Heather sighed. "I love you Alejandro."

"But you love HIM too?" Alejandro said out of anger.

"Yes. I love you both!"

"You can't HAVE us both! Now decide him or me?" Long ago she would have immediately had said him. She had hope then,but now what kind of hope did she have? Married to a man who was going nowhere in life?

"I don't know."

He groaned. "Then leave."

"Why should I leave!"She screamed.

"You're the one who cheated!"he screamed back.

"I hate you!" He voice softened. "You didn't even ask me why I cheated."

Alejandro frowned. "Okay. Why?"

"It's...It's like Hell living with you! You always say you'll fix all these problems we have,but you don't Alejandro! You just living in a dreamworld and give me all these empty promises. I can't take anymore of this!"

"So that's why." His anger faded into an apologetic tone.

"No. Justin actually make me happy! He actually listens,and doesn't make those promises."

"How do you know he's not a liar?"

"He's not. I would know,I live with one."

Those words quickly tore Alejandro apart."So why don't you just go to your little angel,Justin then huh?"

"I don't know."

Heather turned away. Alejandro sighed and faced her,a tear running down his cheek. "Heather I love you." He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Heather was shocked. She had never seen Alejandro cry,even if it was only a single tear. Every now and again Alejandro would do things like this to remind Heather,of why she loved this man. Heather ran into him,and grabbed onto him She cried,her tears soaking into his shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"No." He faced her. "No more empty promises. I'll live up to them. We'll be together,and I'll help you live your dream."

"Forever?" Heather felt like a teenager asking this.

"Forever," Alejandro responded.

* * *

><p>"We saved up money to travel,but it was never enough. Both of those promises weren't fulfilled."<p>

* * *

><p>"How bad?"<p>

"Really bad."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as the doctors say it is."

"Are you going to live?"

Nothing.

Heather repeated her question. "Are you going to live?"

Nothing.

"Alejandro! Are you going to live?"

"I'm not sure. I have about a year,maybe?"

Heather sat down,alone. She cried into her palms. Cancer. After only a few years of knowing him,God had to take him away from her. Was it Karma?_ I'm sorry then_,she thought. _But please don't take him_. Alejandro sat next to her,and started rubbing her back. "What kind?" she asked.

"Melanoma," he responded. "It seems to be have spread."

"They can't fix it?"

"They tried."

"They're stupid."

Alejandro pulled her close to him. "It's okay chica."

Heather pulled back. "It's not okay,Alejandro! What about what you said? What happened to traveling?"

"You can still do that mi amor."

"No! Alejandro! I can't do it by myself."

"I know. But,I can't come with you."

Heather broke down. She felt weak and vulnerable,and didn't like it. "What happened to forever?"

Alejandro looked down.

"Alejandro. You promised me."

"Then I guess it's just another one of my infamous broken promises."

Heather cried more. It was so painful. How could he break his most important promise? It was The only promise Heather thought that he would actually keep. Now it was broken,shattered on the floor. Alejandro put a strong arm around her. How long would it be before that strong arm would turn limp and lifeless?

"I'm pregnant," she said. "You're just gonna leave your wife and child like this?"

"I don't want to leave Heather."

"Well,it seems like you do!"

"Heather..."

"Don't die. Please,I'm begging you,don't die."

"I can't promise you that." Heather continued to cry. Alejandro waited until she was out of tears to carry her to their room.

Alejandro waited until Heather was asleep to leave.

Hours later,when he came back Heather was waiting for him. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Umm," Alejandro said nervously. "I went to see Justin."

"Justin?"

"Yeah."

Heather crossed her arms. "Why?"

Alejandro ignored her question. "Did you know Justin's got a model shoot in Paris?"

"Answer me."

"Then London,then California. Then he plans on traveling." He took her hands. "I asked him if you could come. He was surprised,but eventually said yes."

"No," Heather said bluntly. "I'm not leaving you."

"But your dream. You want to go around the world Heather,Justin can take you there."

"I don't care. I don't need him."

"But I thought you loved him?"

"I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT! Now just shut up and get to bed!"

"Heather..." Alejandro stroked her face. "I love you too. That's why you should go with Justin. Be happy and leave with him. Don't stay here and watch me suffer. Please,I can't bear you being upset."

"I want to be here for you."

"Don't. It will only hurt you."

"I don't care."

"Please Heather. I want you to leave. I want you not to be torn because of me."

"Well you can't always get what you want." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Alejandro reluctantly kissed back.

It was tempting to Heather. It was tempting to leave all the pain behind without an argument, to live her dream,to forget it all ever happened. But still,Alejandro always pulled her back,and she stayed.

She stayed the whole time. It was unexpected,but true.

She stayed with Alejandro through all the pain,through all the tears,until finally Alejandro promise of forever was completely and utterly,broken.

* * *

><p>"So...um...yeah. Thanks for listening to my life story. I know you all don't care,but I just wanted you all to know about all the hell this man has put me through,and how much I loved him. I don't know what to describe him as,Heaven or Hell. We've had some good moments and DEFINATELY some bad. He loved me,and left me,with a father-less child. Well,I guess in ways he's both. I sound corny,now don't I?"<p>

**How was it? It was pretty long and I'm proud of myself! It only took about a day and a half to do it! It's also my first Of Love and Fanfiction AleHeather entry! I hope I got the theme in well,and that they're not too Ooc.**

**~Peace!**


End file.
